Sugar Kiss
by MintiNeko
Summary: It appeared that the great Hyuuga prodigy could handle Tenten on a sugar high, just not as well as Tenten could handle him. For IrisEclipsed and NakoudoByakugan’s contest


Neji could face flying shruiken, Akatsuki fish boys, and on really good days, the clan Head himself. On even better days, he could face a caffeinated or drunken Lee and/or Gai.

What he could not face was Tenten on a sugar rush.

"Aw, c'mon Neji!" she coddled, bright pink spotting her cheeks as she giggled helplessly and shoved a plate of cookies under his nose. "Eat up! These taste great! I only had about a dozen of them!"

Neji was wondering why on earth no one had warned him about Tenten's little 'problem' with baked, sugary goods. She was practically drunk, and he knew for a fact that cookies didn't have any liquor in them.

"I don't want cookies, Tenten." He stated as evenly as he could. He did after all like Tenten, and if he was rude to her, she might remember once she got off her sugar rush and try to kill him.

Tenten pouted. "Fine." She dropped the cookies with a clatter, ignoring the stares of the other patrons of the café they were occupying. "So, wanna make out?"

Neji nearly fell out of his chair.

"How about a no?" he asked, wondering exactly how out of it she was.

_Either she's completely out of it, or she is actually physically attracted to me. Not a bad concept._

Tenten pouted, apparently let down. "Training then?"

"Certainly." Anything to get away from the disconcerting stares of the other customers. Tenten nodded happily, her face glowing pink.

_She looks really cute like tha—ack! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts! _Neji briefly wondered if the small cup of hot chocolate he had was having a similar affect on him as the cookies had on Tenten. Then he remembered that he was supposed to be asexual, like the Uchiha, and thus immune to hormone inducing foods.

They left the café and headed straight for the training grounds. Despite her words, Tenten was completely steady on her feet, though by the time they reached the grounds, she was shaking slightly, whether it was with giddiness or something else, Neji didn't know.

"Ready?" he asked. Tenten nodded enthusiastically. "Then let's start—now!"

Tenten instantly began to hurl every weapon on her at him. Neji dodged and tried to figure out a way to penetrate the wall of weapons surrounding her.

As they fought, Neji realized something. Tenten had no strategy; she was just throwing her weapons in random directions at him. It made it difficult for him to formulate a plan, since he couldn't tell what the hell she was thinking. All he could do was resort to taijutsu and hope Tenten would run out of weapons soon.

Unfortunately, Tenten wasn't known as the weapons' mistress for no reason, and it was a good hour before Neji knew for a fact that she had used up all of her weapons.

"Give up Tenten! You've run out of weapons!" he called, searching the trees with his Byakugan for his training partner. He knew that at any given moment Tenten would leap out of the trees and engage him in a taijutsu dance, and that was when he would defeat her.

_Her sugar rush probably also would have worn off by now, she's probably exhausted… _thought Neji as he scanned the woods for his teammate.

Sadly, this theory was promptly proven wrong when Tenten came flying out of the trees and managed to effectively pin him to the forest floor. Her breathing was a little heavier than normal, but she was still completely energized despite having thrown an excess of five hundred weapons within a sixty minute time frame.

"Hey Neji-kun," she giggled and leaned forward so that their foreheads were touching. "I win."

While one part of Neji's brain was telling him: no she hadn't won yet, that he could still defeat her, he was too busy trying not to pay attention to the _other_ thoughts his body was channeling to his brain to listen.

"No you haven't, you're out of weapons." Was all he managed to say, while simultaneously wondering why on earth she was wearing such sweet perfume.

"No I'm not." She said cheerily in a sing song tone. And before Neji could make a single protest, she swooped down and kissed him right on the mouth, driving all reason from the prodigy's mind. Except for one:

_What the hell? This…is nice. __**Very**__ nice._

However, everything else in Neji's head was so completely scrambled that any attempt at coherent thought was laughable. All he managed to say when Tenten pulled away was:

"Kisses are not weapons." Tenten shook her head and got off of Neji, allowing him to sit up and regain a bit of his dignity.

"Silly Neji, of course they are! That and the art of deception are vital to a kunoichi's success when a mission is expected to go according to plan." Neji nodded, it made perfect sense.

_Go according to plan, huh… Hey wait a minute!_

"Tenten…"

"Yes, Neji?"

"How in control of your actions were you?"

A pause.

"Tenten?"

"Enough. The sugar was just to give me some confidence."

"Aa." Neji's face had taken on its normal passive expression, not revealing any of his thoughts.

"You aren't mad at me, are you?" Suddenly Tenten wondered if she had been too bold and if Neji was now disgusted with her. _Oh I hope not! I should have thought that through!_

"Let go back to the café, maybe I'll try some of those cookies you kept pestering me about." A hint of his typical smirk reappeared on his face as he looked at her surprised face.

_I guess he was good with it. Phew._

"Okay!" Neji helped her back onto her feet and the two of them began to walk towards the village arm in arm.

It appeared that the great Hyuuga prodigy _could_ handle Tenten on sugar, just not as well as Tenten could handle him.

* * *

So, what do you think? It's for IrisEclipsed and NakoudoByakugan's contest, theme: sugar rush 


End file.
